


No Reason to Worry

by ArtemisLiCa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisLiCa/pseuds/ArtemisLiCa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus offers reassurance that turns out to be less than comforting for Lucius. (Just a fun little crack!fic drabble. Warnings and rating for implied situations.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason to Worry

            “Honestly, Lucius. You are worried over nothing!” Severus growled in exasperation as he followed his friend through the halls of Malfoy Manor. The man in question ignored him and continued his frantic search. Severus resisted the childish urge to roll his eyes. “Draco’s relationship with the Potter brat is same as mine was with James Potter! You hardly need fear they are-”

            Severus fell silent as the door Lucius just opened revealed the two young men in question. As Draco jumped to his feet and Potter quickly pulled his pants up, Lucius turned to Severus, raised a brow and drawled, “We’ve known each other for over thirty years, Severus, and you are just now telling me you gave James Potter a blow job?”


End file.
